Runecrafting Guild
The Runecrafting Guild is a guild that is located in the Runespan realm. As the name suggests, it contains many wizards and runecrafters who wish to continue their studies there, as well as housing a minigame. In addition, Larriar, the master of runecrafting, is located there, keen to sell her cape to players with level 99 Runecrafting. Players must have a Runecrafting level of at least 50 to enter (can be boosted). The guild is currently run by Wizard Elriss, an established member of the Guild who is researching the Stone of Jas. Apart from managing the Guild, she is also the shop's owner, selling goods in exchange for Runecrafting guild tokens. Elriss is not only the Guild's founder, manager, and store-owner, but also an esteemed magical theorist and researcher. The Runecrafting Guild is more similar to a research centre than a Guild, as wizards work together to create theories on Runecrafting. To wizards, this is probably the best place to research Runecrafting theories, as there are players helping them, special equipment and other wizards to discuss their point of view on a theory. Location The Runecrafting Guild is located within the Wizard's Tower in southern Misthalin. It may be accessed through the blue portal on the roof of the Wizard's Tower which is located south of Draynor Village. Travel *Members may teleport to the tower by going through the portal on the top floor of the Wizards' Guild. *Wizards at every runecrafting altar offer free teleports to the Tower. *Members may use Fairy rings code DIS (to appear behind the Wizards' Tower) *Teleport using the Amulet of Glory (to the Draynor market). *Teleport using the Lodestone Network (to Draynor Village) *Teleport using the Wicked Hood. *Runecrafting Guild teleport tablets purchased in the Guild offer a quick teleport to the Guild. NPCs *Wizard Korvak - Repairs/sells Runecrafting pouches for a price and binds omni-talismans to tiaras and Runecrafting staves. *Wizard Acantha - Green orb Wizard involved in The Great Orb Project. *Wizard Vief - Yellow orb Wizard involved in The Great Orb Project. *Wizard Elriss - Exchanges rewards for Runecrafting Guild Tokens, and gives an Omni-Talisman if it is lost. *Larriar - Master of Runecrafting. Runespan On the 30th April, 2012, the Runespan realm was further opened to public due to Wizard Finix's theories, where players may collect rune essence and siphon runes from esscreatures for the current highest runecrafting experience rates in the game. It can be played at any runecrafting level and may be accessed by selecting "Runespan" in the options when entering the portal to the Runecrafting Guild. Within the centre of all three levels of the RuneSpan is what appears to be a single massive tower, which is actually the Runecrafting Guild. The tower can easily be spotted with an Orb of Oculus. The Great Orb Project One of the main features of the Guild is a two-party minigame called The Great Orb Project, in which players aim to collect as many of their orbs of their team's colour as possible by moving them towards the altar. At the same time, players must deter the other team's orbs from reaching the altar. The official world for this minigame is 66 (members). Features Elriss' store Wizard Elriss exchanges rewards for Runecrafting guild tokens obtained through the minigame. For the full list of rewards, see the Great Orb Project article. The Omni-talisman Wizard Elriss can also create an omni-talisman (for members) which enables players to access every altar with one talisman (provided they meet the respective quest and skill level requirements). In order to receive one, players have to show her one of each of talisman or tiara (for each Runecrafting altar). She will also award them with Runecrafting experience for each (a total of 13,605 experience). She does not keep the talismans. This item is only available to members. To craft an omni-talisman into a tiara or Runecrafting staff, members should take it to Wizard Korvak. He can be found wandering around the Runecrafting Guild. If players lose the omni-talisman (including by crafting it into a tiara or staff or feeding it to a wicked hood), they can get a free replacement from Wizard Elriss. Korvak's pouch repair store Wizard Korvak also sells and repairs Runecrafting pouches for members. For a more detailed look at his fees, see his article. Runecrafting Altar Map There is a map in the centre of the Guild, which may be used to locate all of the Runecrafting altars in Gielinor. To locate an altar, players must use a talisman on the map, or click on a talisman in their inventory while the map is open. Using the omni-talisman will reveal all altars on the map (except the Astral Altar, which does not require a talisman to access). The map is also interesting in that it does not show any unexplored, black areas like the world map of Gielinor does. However, the rune altar map may not be as accurate as the world map. The map is almost identical to the one Wizard Sedridor keeps in his chamber in the basement of the tower. In an update, the Air altar was moved to its current location south of the Cooking Guild in Varrock. Previously, it was located to the south of Falador where one would nowadays find the Clan Camp. Rune Goldberg Machine There is the Rune Goldberg Machine, a daily Distraction and Diversion that allows players to input runes in exchange for vis wax. Arcane devices Before the graphical overhaul on 28 November 2012, there were many odd devices scattered throughout the Guild. These devices could be activated, but their uses, if any (beyond just decoration), were unknown. : Bank Deposit Box There is also a Bank Deposit Box located beside the Glass Spheres around Wizard Vief. Dialogue See also *Unified Runecrafting Theory es:Runecrafting guild nl:Runecrafting Guild fi:Runecrafting Guild Category:Locations Category:Guilds Category:Runecrafting Guild Category:Wizards' Tower